


[潤雅潤] 元日

by ldpjo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo
Summary: 新年快樂——！三段新年假期間模模黏黏膩膩互寵的小片段✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡希望新的一年大豪邸同居情侶也能多發一點糖⋯⋯總而言之，這次也還是潤雅潤無差。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	[潤雅潤] 元日

**．元日**  
他的新年早晨是從相葉落在額頭上的親吻開始的。

松本沒有張開眼睛，只是從鼻腔裡發出沒有意義的柔軟聲音。於是他猜想對方大概以為自己仍舊沒有清醒——事實上他也不會將現在的狀態稱之為清醒。昨日結束休止前最後一場演唱會，五個人和工作人員簡單地聚了一下作為慶功，連日以來的疲倦和過度攝取的酒精讓松本只想在暖熱的被窩裡頭多賴上一會兒。  
他不確定自己是什麼時候又睡著的，再次醒來的時候已經穿戴整齊的相葉正站在床邊，彎下身來用指尖撥開他披散在額前的瀏海。  
「現在幾點了⋯⋯？」松本發出帶著濃厚睡意的聲音，維持著原來的姿勢一動也不動。  
「還很早，小潤可以再睡一下。」相葉的語調裡帶著輕快的笑意，「我回千葉一趟，晚餐後就回來。小潤下午也要回家的吧？吐司幫你塗好美乃滋和蜂蜜，放在烤箱裡面，起床後加熱一下就可以吃了。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」他在被窩裡蹭了蹭，又在發現相葉似乎打算就這麼離開的時候強迫自己張開前晚放縱地哭泣後變得痠脹的眼睛，「雅。」  
「好、好——如你所願。」於是相葉瞭然，再度彎下身來往戀人的唇上印下一吻，「松本總監辛苦了。再休息一下吧。」  
松本這才發出滿意的輕哼，放開搭在對方後頸上的手，重新在溫暖的棉被裡找到一個舒適的姿勢，「雅紀——」  
「這次又怎麼了？」任憑著他像撒嬌的貓一樣地在自己的掌心裡蹭著，相葉心想，不甚清醒、沒有任何起床氣的松本確實是可愛得要命。  
「我要吃皮蛋⋯⋯」他的嗓音帶著早晨特有的柔軟黏膩，聽起來很快就會再次陷入睡眠。  
「知道啦。」相葉笑了起來，又在松本睡得亂翹的頭髮上落下一個輕吻。

*  
等到松本真正清醒得能夠離開床的時候，時間已經過了正午，身旁理所當然地沒了另外一人的溫度。短暫的休日之後相葉很快又得開始工作，他想，這樣的日子往後肯定只會更多。

刻意光裸著雙腳，地板冰冷的溫度刺激著大腦迅速開機；拉開通往陽台的落地窗，映入眼簾的是盆栽架上並排著的，前段時間疏於照料的植物，奄奄一息地在稀疏的陽光下萎靡著。松本拉緊身上隨意披上的外套，從角落拿起澆水壺一一澆灌過乾涸的盆土。  
即使時間早已過了清晨最冷的區段，但冬日乾燥清冷的空氣還是讓他不禁吸了吸鼻子。松本很快地放棄整理小花園的念頭，一邊往手心裡呼氣，重新回到溫暖的室內，不忘將雙腳套進閒置多時的毛絨拖鞋裡面。

烤箱裡有相葉提早準備好的早餐，正如他不久前所言，只要加熱便能完成。誠實而言，自從成年以後松本就很少攝取這種飽含脂肪和糖份的精緻澱粉，深怕身體無法輕易代謝。但戀人那纖細的心思他又怎麼會不懂，就像是前晚明明兩個人都累得要命，但當終於結束一切，一起躺在舒適的柔軟大床上，在隨時都能夠睡著的迷糊時刻，相葉還是將臉湊了過來，吻了他的耳朵。  
「小潤辛苦了。」松本能清楚地想起他這麼說。  
這段記憶使得他忍不住彎起唇角，彎下身轉動烤箱的定時旋鈕。

端著簡單的食物回到客廳，演唱會的激情彷彿還在體內尚未消退，松本放下手中的早餐，拿過沙發上的筆電，打開信箱收件匣想播放昨日的影片好進行檢討，手指卻停在空中。沒有任何新信件，也已經沒有下一場演唱會需要籌備了。思及此，他望著螢幕發愣了會，又再度將它闔上。突然一下沒有任何待辦事項對他而言十分新鮮——很輕鬆，卻又不禁感到有些寂寞。

將吐司搭配著慣例的蔬果昔和不明所以的情緒一口口嚥下，又回覆了相葉傳來關心自己究竟起床了沒的訊息，松本思考了片刻，再度打開電腦螢幕，拉出幾個月前從公共媒體那裡收到的戲劇邀約，重新細細閱讀起來。當時的他只想用盡全力走完休止前的最後一年，沒有任何心力再去思考除了「嵐」之外的事情。包括自己的進路。為此也引起不少來自粉絲的擔憂——他雖感到抱歉，卻也莫可奈何。

吞下嘴裡最後一口食物，松本又一次闔上筆電，打斷腦中尚未得出結論的思緒，起身將待洗的餐具放進流理台的水槽裡，一邊想著可以晚些時間再整理。他一向不喜歡這樣，但假日的鬆懈氣氛讓他緊繃了很長一段時日的神經久違地變得懶散起來。

將行李箱在臥室地板攤平，松本打開衣櫃隨意地挑選接下來幾天出門度假要攜帶的衣物——本是想和相葉兩人一起去的，但那人確實太忙碌了。算起來只有兩天不到的假期，緊接而來馬上就是新節目的三小時直播，隔天又要進棚錄製接下來的集數。  
「對不起啊小潤。」當確定不能成行的時候，相葉從背後擁住他，將臉蹭在他的頸間。而松本雖然失望，但也沒能真正生起氣來，只是轉身將他抱進懷裡替彼此充電。他們看不清對方的表情。  
「因為接下來我得努力工作養小潤嘛——」  
從耳畔響起的，相葉的聲音像是撒嬌一樣地溫暖軟黏，松本知道自己在聞言之後忍不住笑了。

拉開擺放屬於相葉的衣物的抽屜，松本幾乎沒有猶豫太久，便從底層撈出幾年前自己作為禮物送給對方的高領毛衣，作為交換，又自行李箱裡拿出先前老是被相葉擅自借走的白色帽T塞回空出來的空間裡，並暗自猜想直到自己從假期裡歸來以前，戀人究竟會不會發現。

最後他堪堪趕在開飯前到達父母家。一邊打開門說著「新年快樂」和「我回來了」的時候，松本的腦裡正努力回想著自己似乎忘記將牙刷放進盥洗用品夾層這種無關緊要的小事。

晚餐時不可避免地被問及新年度的計畫，松本不禁失笑，將漆盒裡的年菜夾進碗裡。他的手上確實是握有幾個預定計畫，但都不是真的那麼緊急。  
「想先休息一陣子，」於是他說，像是幾個月以來不斷釋出的訊息那樣，「剩下的再慢慢來。」  
幸好雙親看起來並不擔憂，「都和雅紀討論過了？」  
沒有預料到會聽見戀人的名字，松本握著筷子的手在空中停了一下，又緊接著開口，用著玩笑般的語氣，「嗯，總而言之會先讓他養一陣子——」  
「唔。胡說什麼。」

松本想，自己大概不算說謊。雖然他並沒有確切和相葉深入地討論過這些主題，偶爾提及的時候也是點到為止。  
當時他枕著相葉的大腿側躺在沙發上，閉著眼睛享受男友的手指插入髮間按摩頭皮，感覺一整天因為會議達不到理想進度而緊繃到脹痛的神經因此慢慢放鬆下來。  
「小潤想做什麼都可以唷。」  
他聽見對方說。相葉帶笑的溫柔嗓音不論何時都能讓他意識到自己究竟有多麼喜歡這個人，幾乎到了不可思議的地步。

從父母家離開前被塞了滿手年菜，即使噘著嘴抱怨，卻仍然無法拒絕。  
「家裡就只有兩個人，怎麼可能吃完——」松本說，腦內不能克制地浮現出相葉笑容滿面、雙手提著桂花樓的中華料理進門的畫面。  
不禁突然感覺有些擔憂起來。

*  
等到相葉乘著夜色歸來，按開公寓大門的時候，早一步回家的松本已經洗過澡，正坐在客廳地板上，矮桌上放著喝了一半的調酒和工作時用的電腦。相葉見狀只是挑起眉毛，什麼也沒有說。  
在廚房仔細洗過手，將從老家帶回的食物分門別類依序放進雙門冰箱裡面，帶著輕微酒意的松本就從身後抱了上來。  
「這冰箱也太冷了吧——抱抱。」  
「小潤剛剛在工作？」相葉說，任由松本的體溫緊貼著後背，一邊挪動冷凍層裡不久前對方才放進去的保鮮盒，勉強擠出能夠存入炸雞塊的空間。  
「嗯，在確認要檢討的部分⋯⋯」  
「真是毫無破綻的松本總監。」他忍不住失笑，關上冰箱門後轉過身，將企圖把手伸進自己褲腰裡的松本擁進懷裡。

於是松本順勢抬起臉對著戀人索吻，相葉拿他沒有辦法，便往對方唇上輕輕啄了啄。  
「不要敷衍我——」松本的手指爬上他的後腦，緊抓著相葉、不滿地又一次咬住眼前那雙毫不掩飾地嘴角上揚著的唇瓣。

最後他們在沒有開燈的廚房裡做了一次。結束之後兩個人都累得不行，相葉本是想要笑著抱怨的，也想叫松本不要再繼續坐在地板上，即使開著暖氣，他仍舊擔心他會因此染上感冒。但在他將外套披在那人光裸的肩上時，松本卻正巧抬起視線直視著相葉的臉，濃密的睫毛被汗水和方才的眼淚浸濕成一簇簇，好看的眼睛裡還含著尚未消退的水光。  
松本握住相葉的手，稍微使力便讓對方蹲下身來，與自己平視。於是他用著殘存著性愛尾韻的聲音，終於說出那句本在對方進門時就該說的、每一年一起跨年後都會像是儀式一般說出口的話。  
「雅，從今以後也——」  
相葉吻了他的嘴唇，然後又分開，額頭緊貼著對方的。他接續松本被自己打斷而沒能說完的語句。  
「——從今以後也，要請小潤多多指教。」

**．微熱**  
相葉是被在爐上煮滾的米粥香氣喚醒的。  
在半夢半醒之間就能夠聽見那人在廚房裡忙碌的聲音，他張開眼睛。

下了床將赤裸的腳掌套進毛絨拖鞋裡，不忘往出了汗的身體上多加一件外套，剛步出房門便看見松本的行李箱隨意地立在走廊上，不難想像對方進門時究竟有多麼匆忙。

「小潤不是去度假了嗎？怎麼⋯⋯」站在廚房門邊，最後他也沒能把話說完，那人從流理台前回過頭、掃射過來的眼神包含太多複雜的情緒，讓他本能地閉上嘴。  
「⋯⋯透過事務所通稿才被通知你病倒的消息，你知道我有多生氣嗎？」松本停下手裡的動作，在圍裙上擦乾雙手，朝他走近後捧住相葉的臉，讓他能夠直視著自己的眼睛。  
「對不起⋯⋯又給小潤添麻煩了。」  
不是這樣的。嘆了口氣，松本想著。他並不是為了讓相葉自責或是得到道歉才說出那樣的話的。  
「你太努力了。」於是他說，語調也不自覺地變得柔軟起來，就像是每一次，每一次他都無法認真地對相葉生氣那樣。他伸出手揉了揉相葉睡亂的頭髮，「——我並不覺得麻煩。而Nino和Hina肯定也沒有。」

休止前最後一個月太過忙碌，幾乎每天都只能擁有一兩個小時的睡眠時間；往常慣例的新年假期又因為接手新節目而被迫縮短，再加上每年年末到年初這段季節，相葉本就非常容易感冒。每個人擔心的都是他的身體狀況，而那人卻只在意是不是又造成其他人的困擾——相葉究竟給自己施加了多少壓力，松本光是想像都能覺得心臟揪緊得發疼。  
他用手掌試探地貼上對方的額頭，感覺到汗水帶來的微涼，一片濕黏，「退燒了？」  
「嗯⋯⋯但還是很累。」  
「那等下幫你洗澡。」松本說話的同時一邊朝他靠近，他想要吻他，但相葉卻本能地向後躲去。  
「感冒⋯⋯會傳染。」相葉看著他的眼神太過手足無措，讓松本只想好好地抱抱他。  
「囉嗦。」於是他嘴上抱怨著，將吻印在戀人的額前。

望著松本又回到灶台前，打開土鍋鍋蓋查看米心煮透的程度，一股暖流從相葉的心口湧上。明明這樣是不對的，他想。明明是自己突然出了狀況，打亂所有人的新年計畫，甚至連帶讓松本直接放棄了假期，但他還是不可避免地，幸福得幾乎感覺到輕微暈眩的程度。  
他從身後將雙手穿過圍裙與松本身體之間的縫隙，緊緊環住他的腰際，把臉埋進對方的頸窩裡輕蹭著，「謝謝小潤。對不起。」  
而松本只是忙著將白粥舀進碗裡，沒有回頭，「⋯⋯要是再道歉的話，我可真的要吻你了。」  
相葉帶笑的嗓音低低地在耳邊響起，像是撒嬌，「不可以喔。要是害小潤感冒的話，我會傷心的。」

將粥碗放到流理台上，松本在圍裙上擦擦手，回頭詢問相葉，「對了，回來的時候管理員說翔くん有送水果跟醃牛肉過來，要吃嗎？」  
「醃牛肉！」相葉眼神發光地打開冰箱，隨即被一臉拿你辦法、笑著嘆氣的松本接過包裝。  
「生病了別吃生冷的，我拿去加熱吧。」  
「小潤最好了，好喜歡你。」

讓相葉吃過簡單的食物之後又一起沖了澡，時間其實還很早，但感冒藥的副作用很快就讓那人顯得昏昏沈沈起來。  
「雅紀醒醒——去床上睡。」松本從手機螢幕上抬起視線，推了推靠在自己肩上的戀人。  
但相葉不但沒有張開眼睛，反而將環在對方身上的手收得更緊，「那小潤也一起⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯好。」他知道相葉絕對、一定是得逞一樣地彎起嘴角笑了。

*  
從身後擁住相葉，馬上能夠感覺到那傢伙像是大型犬一般地朝著自己的方向又蹭了蹭，松本保持著幾分惡作劇的情緒，往他的頸後咬了一口。  
「嗚、小潤，不要——」相葉嘴上拒絕，身體卻完全沒有要逃的意思，不需多久便從喉嚨裡溢出黏膩的顫音。  
「怎麼了，雅？」松本的聲音帶著笑意，又吻了吻他發燙的耳廓。  
相葉不說話，只是拉著松本的手往下身探去，直到戀人修長的手指握住他已然勃起的陰莖。  
「⋯⋯所以小潤要對我負責才行。」  
「好。」

於是他將手伸進相葉的寬鬆睡褲裡來回上下套弄，一邊含住對方的耳垂，用牙齒輕輕折磨起那塊軟肉。相葉的身體很快地因為松本帶來的快感出了汗，變得潮熱起來。他在床單上扭動著，試圖將自己一次次往對方手裡磨蹭，同時也想再往松本的懷裡靠得更緊。  
他們貼得太近，相葉能夠感覺到戀人硬起來的慾望正緊抵在自己的臀肉上頭。  
「吶——小潤、插進來⋯⋯」於是他在喘息的間隙裡低聲說，在黏膩的空氣裡聽起來卻只能像是呻吟。  
但松本只是吻咬著他的耳廓，加快手裡動作的速度，直到相葉哭喘著射在自己的掌心裡。  
高潮的餘韻讓他止不住地顫抖，松本湊過去親吻他汗濕的頸側，相葉一閉上眼睛又開始昏昏欲睡。  
「我也想讓小潤舒服⋯⋯」趁著松本伸長手臂抽過紙巾擦拭滿手濕黏的空檔，相葉在他的懷裡艱難地翻過身，從嘴裡發出模糊的語句。同時手指也不怎麼安份地圈住松本仍舊硬著的勃起，但只是不負責任地套弄了幾次，便敵不過漫天而來的睡意，在戀人暖熱的懷裡沈沈睡去。  
「⋯⋯」而松本只能半是無奈半是寵溺地又吻了吻他的髮際，將兩人在棉被底下裹得更緊。

**．デート**  
看著熟悉又陌生的景色自窗外飛逝而過，松本突然感覺有些莫名的不安。  
他再清楚不過，這並不是前往超市的路。  
「雅⋯⋯？」  
而開著車的相葉只是翹起了嘴角，「沒事的，小潤相信我。」

*  
幾個小時以前，相葉在工作的空檔裡收到松本的訊息——那人只是單純地想在消息正式公布以前先告知自己，他終於決定接下大河劇的主演邀約。結尾還補上一句，「要保密喔。」附加一個過於可愛的表情貼圖。  
相葉勾起嘴角，手指飛快地在手機螢幕上鍵入回覆，想了想又全數刪除，乾脆地按下通話鍵。比起透過沒有溫度的文字，他更想親口對戀人說出那句「恭喜」。而話筒另一端的松本也很快地接起了電話，就像是一直在等待著一樣。  
「我們今天吃點好吃的慶祝吧。」他說，在松本能夠開口之前，「小潤想吃什麼都可以喔。」  
「那我煮點什麼，在家裡吃飯吧。」放了幾乎半個月的假期，在一開始的新鮮感消退之後，他也越來越能夠習慣這種居家的生活，「啊。不過冰箱快空了，得出門買菜才行。」  
「——今天工作就要結束了，等等我回家接小潤，我們一起去。」他故作神秘地對著手機壓低嗓音，「來約會吧。」  
於是松本在電話那頭笑出了聲音，拖長了軟黏的尾音，「只是去超市補貨，哪算什麼約會啦——」  
而相葉不置可否，只是在掛上電話之前又對著他說，「所以，小潤要乖乖在家等我喔。」

相葉到家的時候天色還很亮，他的目光透過鏡片望向打開另一邊車門，鑽進副駕駛座裡的松本，不禁笑瞇了眼睛，「小潤想好要吃什麼了嗎？」  
「雅紀呢？」他在腦海裡確實已經大致決定了菜單，但在說出口之前仍舊想要聽聽戀人的想法。  
待松本坐穩，相葉一邊踩下油門，「嗯⋯⋯壽司吧。」  
「我才不會做啦。」他抬起手，往對方的上臂拍了一掌。而相葉的視線直視著前方留意路況，卻還是咬住下唇，彎起的唇角看起來像是正在忍笑。松本佯怒地瞪了他一眼，卻很快地也止不住笑意，他將自己重新安置進車椅裡，拿出手機隨意翻看社群平台。  
他想自己大概是看得太過入神，以致於發現的時候他們已經偏離固定常去的超市有一段距離。松本試著發出疑問，但相葉卻只是神秘兮兮地要他不要再說，什麼資訊也不肯透露，維持著怪異的沈默，直到相葉將車在松本幾個月前順口說著想去的壽司店附近停妥。

「到了喔。」相葉說，抬眼望向松本，發現對方沒有動作，於是便探過身來替他解開安全帶，「雖然時間還有點早，但是臨時預約只能勉強擠進這個時段了⋯⋯小潤？」  
「不是說好——要去超市——」松本咬了下嘴唇，他明知道自己確實並沒有什麼是可以抱怨的，「驚喜什麼的⋯⋯」  
「小潤——」  
松本看起來還想說點什麼，為了意料以外的發展而明顯動搖起來的、帶了點驚慌模樣在相葉看來也可愛得要命。  
「小潤。」但他只是吻住他的嘴唇堵住所有未說出口的語句，然後又退開，這是在漫長而安穩的交往歲月裡，相葉所知道的、最能夠讓松本安靜的方式。又吻了一下對方開始泛紅的臉頰，他眨了眨眼睛，「所以一開始不是說了嗎？這是約會喔。」

END


End file.
